The present invention relates to an archery bow sight and a method of using the same and, more particularly, to an archery bow sight which can be used to aim the bow at a target without adjustment, regardless of the target range, i.e., the distance between the target and the bow.
Arrows shot from a bow are difficult to aim because of the extent of the vertical drop experienced by the arrow owing to gravity as it travels from the bow to a target. The extent of the vertical drop is proportional to the horizontal distance travelled and the velocity of the arrow. Accordingly, for an archery bow sight to be accurate it must be designed to account for the amount of vertical drop an arrow will experience before it reaches the intended target.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art reference which discloses the archery bow sight and method of the present invention. However, several prior art patents were uncovered which disclose various types of bow sights. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,927; 3,871,105; and 4,215,484 disclose archery bow sights having single front and rear sighting means which are vertically adjustable so that the distance between the bow and the target may be taken into account while aiming.
Those prior art devices are generally unsatisfactory in that the sights must be manually adjusted depending upon the target range, i.e., the distance between the target and the bow. The need for such an adjustment is particularly troublesome and unsatisfactory when an archer is attempting to sight a movable target, such as a deer, for example, which is likely to quickly retreat from the bow as the archer takes aim. In such a situation, the archer would have to frequently make manual adjustments of the sight in order to accurately aim at the moving target.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,472; 3,234,651; 3,590,489; 3,696,517; 4,170,071; 4,332,231; and 4,440,887 each disclose archery bow sights comprising a plurality of single point, vertically spaced individual sighting means. A user of such a sight determines which of the vertically spaced sighting means would be most appropriate based upon target range and then aligns that sighting means with the target.
Although the aforementioned prior art vertically spaced sighting devices do not need to be adjusted, as do the aforedescribed prior art front and rear sighting means, they are disadvantageous in that they only provide a single point sighting means. As a result, accuracy is likely to be substantially reduced.
Also known in the art is the use of a plurality of single point, vertically spaced forward sighting means mounted on the midpoint of a bow and adapted to be aligned with a single rear sighting means mounted on the string of the bow. A disadvantage of that system is that it is difficult to mount a satisfactory rear sighting means on the bow string.